Love of Ice and Other things(for lack of better title)
by DarkenedRose24
Summary: A 19 Year old Loki Odinson, adopted brother to the famous hockey player Thor Odinson, fell in love with figure skating when he was three years old. Now, training for the Olympics, he meets a man on Thor's hockey team by the name of Clint Barton. This is an AU! It is rated M cause i don't know where the characters will take it...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! JUST THE PLOT(if there is one anyways...)**_

* * *

Loki Odinson, adopted brother to Thor Odinson, a figure skater since the age of three, now nineteen, walked into the rink to practice for his upcoming performance. He scowled when he saw his brother's hockey team, the Avengers, on the ice, tearing it up and practicing, though to him it looked more like beating sticks together in an attempt to one up each other. He sighed and carried his boombox with him. He changed into his outfit that he had hand made for his performance and waited for the hockey team to leave.

He grumbled and sighed as he set his boombox on the side of the rink, waiting in the stands. He ignored the sneers and jeers aimed at him from most of the team on the ice. He sighed as he heard one of them skate up to tease him, as usual. "Don't you think you should give up this phony skating by now?" the voice asked, sounding an awful lot like Tony Stark. Loki scowled up at him and looked around, the others were by now in the locker room, had he really zoned out that long. He shrugged it off and returned to glaring at Stark.

"back off Stark. Don't want to have your buddies see you talking to a fruttie." he stated with a small smirk, knowing he was winding the man up more. He also knew he was digging himself a grave, but it was fun to wind the Hockey players up sometimes. He grinned to himself when he saw Stark twitch at his words and glare at him.

"So you admit it then." the man stated, leaning on the railing and "accidentally" knocking the boombox to the ice, breaking it into a million pieces. Loki growled lowly, feeling instantly angry. "That was expensive Mr. Stark!" he shouted, his voice carrying across the rink, echoing loudly into the changing room, where the team was currently dressing down.

Clint arched a brow at the loud voice and looked toward Thor, their team captain to see if he was going to do anything about it. Thor just shrugged off the looks. "Loki can handle himself." he stated simply as he dried his hair after a shower. Barton sighed as he kept hearing the loud voices from the rink and went to stop it before it came to blows.

"Okay Stark. Enough teasing Thor's brother." he stated, crossing his arms with a glare.

Tony pouted and crossed his arms. "It was an accident Barton! Queenie didn't need to get his undies in a twist!"

Loki growled and glared. "That cost me 100 bucks Stark. You lost me my music! The CD I had was priceless!" he spat, getting on the ice to pick up his broken boombox with the RiverDance CD that had been gifted to him. He ground his teeth in anger as he fought back tears of frustration.

Clint arched a brow when he noticed the Celtic design on the broken CD and the tap dance shoes. "Stark. You owe him a new boombox."

"WHAT?! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Tony shouted, feeling angry for being blamed for something that was an _accident_. He crossed his arms and shoved Loki to the ice before skating off, ruining the boombox and Cd more as he skated over them. Loki growled and watched unimpressed as Thor punched Tony in the jaw, making the man fall on his butt.

"Stark. You go too far! My brother has been skating since he was three! He is way more graceful than a bunch of... of... a bunch of baboons trying to play Hockey!" the blond shouted, inadvertently insulting himself at the same time as trying to stick up for his brother, though a little late.

"Thor, that's enough. no punching your team mates. I'm used to the bullying _brother_. Happens all the time. And yet you don't do anything until _after_ it has happened. Just go home. I'll be done after I've cleaned up." he stated, anger lacing his voice, unknowingly making Clint shiver slightly and not because of the cold of the ice he was kneeling on.

Thor looked at his brother in concern before shrugging. "Alright brother. I will see you at home." the blood sighed and shook his head before heading out the door, dragging Tony after him.

Clint ignored what was going on around them and bent to help Loki pick up the broken boombox and Cd. "If it helps, I have a copy of that Cd at home that was also gifted to me. I don't tell the others, but I too am a fan of Riverdance and..." he shifted and struggled to hide a blush. "Your skating... I've watched you on T.V, and in practices..." he shifted and stood as well as he could and held the broken pieces of the plastic in his hands, the ones he picked up anyways. He smiled sheepishly at Loki who looked shocked at his statement.

Loki blinked a few times in shock at Barton's declaration and flushed bright red before staring at the ice. "Thank you Barton... I had no idea someone was watching me practice..." he muttered as he stood, shifting, feeling self conscious in his outfit. "Thanks for the help... I didn't think he'd actually break my boombox... he knows how important they are to a figure skater... Which is probably why he did it in the first place." he hummed and shrugged it off, skating to the edge of the rink where there was a trash can on the other side of the ice. He heaved a depressed sigh as he watched the black plastic fall into the can, along with his dreams. "Hmph... gunna be hard to design a new program to a new song in just a week... It took me _months_ to come up with this..." he pouted, not really having had heard Clint mention the Cd, having had been too absorbed in his thoughts.

Clint sighed as well and dumped his half into the can and stood by Loki, thinking before giving a small grin. "Hey Loki." he stated to get the teen's attention. Once he had successfully done so he smirked slightly. "I have that very same Cd at home. It was also a gift. But if you wish I can make a copy of it and give you the original." he stated before falling backwards on the ice after Loki hugged him. "You would really do that for me Barton? Thank you~~" he grinned happily, making Clint's heart flutter and think of inappropriate thoughts.

The blond gulped and held Loki while nodding. "Yes I would. I might even have a boombox for you. But you'll have to come over to my place to get it." he stated, unaware his cousin, and the only girl on the team, Natasha, was watching them from the door to the girl's locker room with a smug grin. Natasha left the rink with a smug smirk, having had known her cousin had had a long standing crush on Thor's brother. She sniggered to herself, knowing the only reason Clint ever got into Riverdance was so he could have something to talk about with Loki should he ever get the chance. She grinned deviously to herself as she rode home on the city buss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! JUST THE PLOT(if there is one anyways...)**_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Clint sighed as well and dumped his half into the can and stood by Loki, thinking before giving a small grin. "Hey Loki." he stated to get the teen's attention. Once he had successfully done so he smirked slightly. "I have that very same Cd at home. It was also a gift. But if you wish I can make a copy of it and give you the original." he stated before falling backwards on the ice after Loki hugged him. "You would really do that for me Barton? Thank you~~" he grinned happily, making Clint's heart flutter and think of inappropriate thoughts._

_The blond gulped and held Loki while nodding. "Yes I would. I might even have a boombox for you. But you'll have to come over to my place to get it." he stated, unaware his cousin, and the only girl on the team, Natasha, was watching them from the door to the girl's locker room with a smug grin. Natasha left the rink with a smug smirk, having had known her cousin had had a long standing crush on Thor's brother. She sniggered to herself, knowing the only reason Clint ever got into Riverdance was so he could have something to talk about with Loki should he ever get the chance. She grinned deviously to herself as she rode home on the city buss._

* * *

After Loki scrambled to get up off of Clint he grabbed his cell phone and called home, not expecting Thor to be there just yet, even though they lived right behind the rink. He made a slight, "eep" when he heard Thor's voice on the phone answering. "Brother Loki~ Is everything alright?" the blond asked.

Loki calmed himself and grinned into the phone. "Things are fine _brother_. I will be staying with a friend tonight. I'm just going to stop by for a change of clothes and tell father about my boombox. Because I bet you haven't yet." he stated before hanging up. "Hey Clint, want to wait here or come with me?" he asked, grinning brightly, quite happy for once when it had nothing to do with ice skating.

Clint blinked a few times and gave a smile. "I think it would be better if I stayed here... Don't want to risk Thor killing me..." he grinned sheepishly as Loki nodded and shyly gave a kiss to his cheek before leaving the rink to get a change of clothes like he said.

Loki walked into his home and resisted the urge to glare at Tony who was eating snacks with Thor on the couch, playing video games as he passed to his bedroom. He stopped by the kitchen to talk to his parents. "Mother, Father." he stated as he stood by the door.

Frigga paused as she looked up and noticed her son didn't have his boombox with him. "Did you stop by your room already dear? Supper's almost finished. Why not go get changed and we can eat as a family with Thor's friend." she ignored the way her son suppressed a growl and a scoff, his father, Odin however, did not.

"Knock that attitude off boy and go get changed and ready for dinner. Where is your boombox?" Odin asked, somewhat upset that his son was acting cold to his family.

Loki snorted and glared at the man before pointing toward the living room. "I take it the perfect one didn't tell you that his _friend_ smashed my boombox and priceless Cd into a million of unfixable pieces and is now sitting in a trash can in the rink?" he asked, anger boiling under his skin. "And besides, I only came long enough to get a change of clothes. I am staying the night at a friend's." he informed them before spinning and slamming his bedroom door when he got to it.

Tony looked up from the game with an unimpressed look in his eye. "is he always like that towards you guys?" he asked, feeling slightly insulted at the way the kid had talked about himself to his parents. Thor sighed and nodded. "The only two of my friends on the team he seems to tolerate when I bring them over are the two cousins, Clint and Natasha." the blond stated, not looking up from the t.v., where he was losing the game, badly...

Loki walked by at that statement with a duffle bag tossed over one shoulder. "That is only because those two are the only ones on the team that doesn't bully me. You Thor, may not outright bully me, but by not doing anything you are. And Stark, I highly doubt you could do half the stuff I can and manage to look graceful about it." he stated with a look to the two before shutting the front door and going back to the skating rink where Clint was waiting for him

* * *

Once back at the rink Loki hummed happily to himself and looked around for Clint. "Bar... uh Clint?" he called out, shifting nervously as he walked around the building, looking for the dirty-blond. Clint popped up behind him and smiled, changed and freshly showered, hair still damp. "Sorry Loki." he stated, making Loki jump and spin around, clutching at his chest, having been frightened. "JEEZ! Don't do that Barton!" he said, taking a deep breath.

Clint grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry... Just got done in the showers. Let's go. I'll drive us." he paused and shook his head. "That is unless Nat took the car home... then we'll have to foot it." he purposefully took hold of the raven's hand and led him outside, to where Clint's black fourth generation Pontiac fire-bird sat.

Loki blinked a few times in shock at the sleek and dare he say it, sexy, car sat. He looked at Clint and then back to the car, making Clint laugh and grin. "It was a gift last year from my parents. Only thing I gotta worry about is Natty taking it for a spin." he stated and opened the door for Loki to get in. Once they were both in the car, Clint started it and drove them the ten blocks to his place.

Once they were there Clint led Loki into the house from the garage and into the house, passing by his family and stopping for a second to introduce them. "Hey mom, dad, this is Thor's brother, Loki. He'll be staying the night tonight. One of my team mates knocked over his boombox and smashed it to pieces. Unfortunately his River-Dance Cd shared the same fate." he stated, looking angry at the blatant bullying that had gone on. "Anyways, I'm loaning Loki my boombox and letting him have my Cd." he stated, ignoring the smug look from Natasha and his mother and the suspicious one from his dad. "Come on Lokes. Let me show you to my room." he stated, ignoring the snort at the nickname and the indignant huff from said skater.

Loki pouted all the way to Clint's room and struggled to hide a blush that was steadily creeping up his neck and face at the fact they were holding hands.


End file.
